


Barred doors

by Starrshadow



Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Hearts, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshadow/pseuds/Starrshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's locked away with a thousand chain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barred doors

By our hearts we rise and fall,

to give away to another to treasure,

if by misconduct this treasure is shattered into a thousand shards of glass,

it's locked away with a thousand chains,

behind barred doors,

it lays- wounded.


End file.
